


Game

by Kitchenator



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valey and Kili are going to be separated by the quest to Erebor, but Fili has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Dis had told Kili that she had a friend who’s child was his age, he hadn’t been expecting it to be a girl.

He’d kind of stood there a little stunned at the beaming red haired, brown eyed girl in front of him.

“Kili, this is Valey.” Dis says to him with a warm smile.

“Hello.” Valey bows, still smiling.

“Er, hi.” Kili says, a little shy.

“Why don’t you two go play? We’ll call you when lunch is ready.” Dis nudges Kili forward as the two women head inside.

Kili shoots his mother a look and then looks back at Valey, who was still smiling.

“What do you want to do?” He asked, still unsure of how to take this.

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?” She asks brightly.

“That’s why I asked you.” He sighs. “Well, I’m not going to play dolls or anything.”

“I don’t want to play with dolls,” She frowns at him. “Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I always play with dolls.”

Kili folds his arms with a slight pout. “Well, what else do girls play with?”

Valey looks at him, deciding whether or not he was serious. Then a smile comes back to her lips.

“What?” He asked.

Valey steps forward before playfully hitting him on the arm and sprinting away.

“You’re it!” She yells back at a stunned Kili.

It takes him a moment, but with a shout of laughter he bounds after her.

Kili and Valey became fast friends, Fili occasionally joining when he wasn’t being dragged away by Thorin, and over the years it became rarer and rarer to see them apart.

But they were always adamant that they were still just friends.

It was a bright autumn day when Kili mentioned the quest to Valey. They were out in a field, having gone for an early morning walk, and Kili was sitting, Valey’s head resting on his lap. He looked worried, unsure of how to bring it up.

“Kili?”

He looks down at her, her warm brown eyes concerned.

“Are you okay?”

He smiles. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

But Valey frowns. “What’s wrong Kili?”

Kili sighs and impatiently pushes his hair back. “There’s talks of a quest happening to try and reclaim Erebor. As Thorin’s nephew and second heir, I’m expected to go.”

“Do you want to?”

Kili shrugs. “I guess? We grew up on tales of the mountain, it seems right to go.”

Valey looks up at him, looks at the struggle going on in his eyes. “Kili, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Well…I’d have to leave you.” He mumbles. “And I don’t know how long I’d be gone, or even if it’s going to be successful, and I’m just not sure if I can do that.”

“What are your worried about me for? You know I can look after myself.” Valey frowns slightly. “And besides, our families have always talked about reclaiming that mountain, wouldn’t it be a great opportunity to see it all?”

Kili looks away over the field, still not convinced.

“You’ve always talked about travelling, and we’ve always said we would like to see Erebor one day, so why are you so worried?” When he still doesn’t respond, she reaches up to touch his cheek, causing him to look back at her. “Hey, come on, talk to me Ki.”

Kili takes her hand. “I don’t know. I’m just uneasy about something. It’s still a long way away, so I guess I’ll just have to wait till I find out more.” He stares at her hand for a moment, his thumb running over her knuckle before a mischievous grin crosses his lips.

Valey looks at him suspiciously. “What?”

He rests his other hand on her head, still grinning, then taps her head and rolls away, letting her drop to the ground.

“Catch me if you can!” Kili says, starting to run.

“Why you little- get back here Kili!” Valey yells, scrambling to her feet and chasing after him, the air quickly filling with their laughter.

It was a good thing that Valey was joining Kili and his family for dinner that night because they both turned up late, dirty and out of breath.

It was unfortunate that Thorin was the one that answered the door.

He gives them both a very serious once over. “And where have you two been?”

Kili winces a little, but keeps the smile on his face. “We got a little lost Uncle, we were playing around and Val got stuck-”

“Only because you pushed me.” Val says, her grin matching Kili’s.

“And, well, there was alot of dirt and mud and it was later than expected when I finally got her out, and neither of us were overly sure where we were, so we just walked until we saw something we recognised.” Kili glanced behind Thorin to see Dis approaching. “I hope we’re not too late.”

Dis shakes her head when she sees the two of them. “Go clean up you two, then join us for dinner.”

They cleaned up as quickly as they could, knowing that more scalding would come if they didn’t, before joining Dis, Thorin and Fili at the dinner table, Fili looking like he wanted to laugh.

Dinner was a little awkward, Kili and Valey occasionally breaking into giggles, which would trigger Fili as well.

Dis sighs after it happened again. “I take it you two had fun today?”

They both beamed.

“Val lost at tag again.” Kili says.

“I did not!” She exclaims. “You pushed me into a hole!”

Fili snickers into his drink across the table.

“You slipped,” He said through a mouthful of food. “And I pulled you out.”

“After you stopped laughing.” She waves a fork at him, even though they had both spent a fair bit laughing. “And even then, you still made it worse first.”

“I wasn’t to know the hole was deeper than that, you had stopped moving.” Kili laughs.

“Don’t you think,” Thorin’s voice cut over them. “That you are getting a bit old to be playing such games?”

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

“No.” Kili says with a frown. “It’s just a bit of fun Uncle, no good in being serious all the time.”

Fili and Valey share a look across the table.

“And what about responsibility? Have either of you considered that?” Thorin asks. “Everyone needs to pull their weight now more than ever.”

“I’ve been helping Mama with her business.” Valey says, blushing as Thorin’s gaze turns to her. “And Papa’s been teaching me more about his too.”

“And the rest of the time she’s with me.” Kili says, frowning at Thorin. “And when I’m not with her, I’m with you or Fili. What’s this about Uncle?”

“I take it you told her about the quest today?” Kili nods. “Well, that is what I am talking about. I need all your attention on that so we can be ready.”

Kili looked a little stunned. “You told me that I would have some time to work things out.”

“And you do, but not as much time as you are hoping for. Your brother and I need your help with this Kili.” Thorin says seriously.

Dis looks at Kili, her expression gentle. “It’s going to be a long trip, and you have a lot of walking, possibly fighting, and many sleepless nights, something you are not used to. It’s been discussed that it would be wise for you to be trained in such things.”

“I know how to fight,” Kili says angrily. “And the rest I can deal with, but I’m not going to shorten my time with Valey just because you don’t like her Uncle.”

Valery looked at the table, her cheeks burning. It was true that Thorin didn’t like her, believing her to be a bad influence on Kili, but it had never been argued like this in front of her before.

Fili clears his throat, standing. “I think I’ll walk Val home.”

“That’s a good idea Fili.” Dis says with a nod.

“No, it’s not, I will walk her home.” Kili goes to stand but Fili rests a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“No, you need to talk to Uncle, Ki.” Fili warns seeing Thorin’s dark look. “Come on Valey.”

Valey hurriedly stands and says thank you and good night, following Fili out of the house.

The shouts follow them up the road.

Valey was biting her lip. “I hope Kili will be alright.”

“He will be, don’t worry.” Fili assures her, walking close. For a moment, he is silent, casting her a curious glance. “Can I ask you something Val?”

“Of course.” Valey says, casting a worried look back at the house.

“Do you think of my brother as more than your friend?”

Valey’s gaze snapped to his and even in the dark he could see the colour flooding her cheeks. “You know the answer to that Fi.”

He nods slowly. “I know the answer you tell everyone else, but I can’t say I’m convinced of it.”

“And that is the answer.” She says, but her voice was higher than normal, and her cheeks still very red.

Fili smiles at her kindly. “Valey, please, it’s important that I know.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to help you two.” Fili looks behind them, towards the house. “And I need you to trust me. You know I am not on my Uncle’s side with this.”

Valey bites her lip. “Help us how?”

“I can’t tell you, I just need you to trust me.” Fili clasps her shoulder. “Now, do you love my brother?”

Valey’s brown eyes were wide and she looks at the kindness in Fili’s gaze. “Yes.”

Fili nods. “Good. Then I have a plan.”


	2. Chapter 2

While Kili remained furious at Thorin for the following months, having less time to spend with Valey was taking his toll. Fili too, had little time to talk to her, so she was left in the dark about his so called plan, and he just kept asking her to trust him.

She felt more alone in those months than she ever had before, Kili maybe only seeing her once a week.

It was only about two weeks before they were due to leave, that Fili came around one night.

Valey opened the door, to find Fili smiling at her. "Fili? What are you doing here?“

"I need to talk to your father.” He said warmly, giving her a hug. "Just finalizing a few things before we go.“

"Oh, of course.” She lets him inside, her father, after all, was the best map maker in the Blue Mountains. "I’ll let him know you are here.“

Fili’s visit was short, much to Valey’s disappointment, but he did leave her with some good news.

"Kili will be around later, I promise.” He hugs her as he leaves. "He’s just finishing up with Uncle and then he’ll be free, probably tomorrow too.“

Valey sighs. "This is all so sudden Fi, I wish you would tell me what is happening.”

“Just trust me Val, it’ll work out.” The prince leaves with a grin, waving back at her.

Sure enough, Kili joined her later, looking tired and irritated, but happy to see her. They spent a quite night in, catching up, but it seemed too soon that he had to leave to go home.

Valey wasn’t looking forward to when they all left, Thorin having left sometime earlier, so she was allowed to spend the last week with Fili and Kili.

On the day before they left, Valey was quiet, not joining the brother’s conversation.

“Valey?”

Valey starts, looking up at Fili, who had spoken.

She smiles. "Sorry, guess I was just a little lost in my own world.“

Kili sighs. "I’m sorry we have to go Valey. I wish you could come with us.”

Valey raises an eyebrow. "I might be able to defend myself Ki, but I think this type of journey is just a little too much excitement for me.“

"Well, we’d protect you.” Kili shrugs, as if it wasn’t a big thing. "Not to mention the others would too, it wouldn’t be a big deal.“

She shakes her head. "Well, it’s too late to think of such things anyway. You leave tomorrow and besides, Thorin would still say no.”

“I know,” Kili grumbles. "I asked.“

Fili laughed. "Asked? You practically shouted it at him.”

Kili shoots him a look. "Well, you could have said something too.“

Fili just shakes his head. "You know once Uncle makes a decision, that is it Kili. Nothing I said would have changed that.” He yawns. "Well, we should probably call it an early night, we’ve got an early start and a long way to go.“

Kili sighs and stares at his shoes. "I suppose.”

Valey puts on a brave smile. "Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine here. You two just be safe.“

"Of course,” Fili clasps Kili on the shoulder. "We’ll see each other again before we know it.“

Kili shuffles on his feet. "Can I say good bye to Val on my own Fi?”

Fili nods, says goodbye to Valey and then winking as he leaves, leaving Valey wondering exactly what the prince had planned.

Kili sighs and looks at Valey with sad eyes, causing her to giggle.

“The look doesn’t suite you Ki.” She tries to hold back more giggling but fails. "Don’t worry about me, I’ll be alright.“

He wraps his arms around her, surprising her, and hold her tight.

"I’m going to miss you Valey.” He mumbles into her shoulder.

Valey returns the hug. "I’ll miss you too Kili.“

They hold each other for a long time, until Kili sighs and pulls away.

"Well, I better go.” He looks at her. "Will you be alright?“

She smiles sadly. "Yes Kili, don’t worry about me. You and Fili just look after each other, you can tell me all about it when you get back. I’m sure you’ll have a good tale after all.”

Kili returns the smile and nods. "Of course. I’m sure…we’ll be back before you know it.“

They finally said goodbye to each other and returned home, Valey feeling a little empty, barely even saying goodnight to her parents before collapsing into her bed and trying not to cry herself to sleep.

It seemed all to soon that she was being shaken awake by her mother and father.

"Whatizit?” She asks blearily, feeling terrible.

“You need to get ready dear.” Her mother says, getting her up as her father nods enthusiastically. "Don’t want to keep them waiting.“

"Who waiting?” Valey rubs her eyes, trying to clear her head and work out what was going on. "Where am I going?“

"You’ll find out soon enough,” Her father says, pulling out clothes for her to get on. "Just get ready.“

Valey found herself quickly dressed in travel clothes, food shoved in her hands to eat hurriedly, and then her parents were waiting with her by the front door, her father holding a pack.

"You’ve got all the maps you’ll need, and your mother had packed all your clothes.” He also held up a sword, and your mother held a bow and arrow. "Hopefully you won’t need these too much, but at least you know how to use them.“

She frowned between them. "What is going on?”

Her answer was a knock on the door.

Three dwarves stood there waiting, one with a funny hat, one with an axe embedded in his skull, and the third was very portly.

They all bow.

“Bofur, Bifur and Bombur at your service my lady.”

Valey blinks at them. "You’re all going on the quest, what on earth are you doing here?“

The one with the hat, Bofur, smiles. "Retrieving you, my lady. Fili was very insistent that you don’t get left behind.”

Fili. It all seemed to make sense at once.

“Fili…organised this?”

“The lad was very persistent.” Her father chuckles. "He was convinced that you would be needed on the quest, spent weeks working me down.“

"And we’ll be going with you, till we can catch up with the others.” Bofur bows. "If that’s alright with you.“

Valey couldn’t help but smile, excitement suddenly bubbling up. "Of course! But-” She looked at her parents. "Are you-“

"Go Valey,” Her mother says gently, as they both hand over all her things. "We’re not going anywhere. You just take care.“

She embraces them both tightly. "Thank you.”

The four of them head off, Valey not ridding the grin off her face as she walks, not believing that Fili had managed to do such a thing.

It was almost a week journey till they heard news, Gandalf wishing them to all meet in the Shire, and in that time, Valey had made good friends with the three dwarves, although Bifur was a bit hard to get along with as he only spoke in Khuzdul. Bofur was particularly chatty and often had her in stitches.

As they reached the Shire, they caught up with most of the other dwarves on the Company, who all seemed to be expecting her as well, and quick introductions were made before they went to look for the house that Gandalf had marked.

They ran into him on the way there and he quite cheerfully led them to the front door.

The dwarves all piled in front of it, fighting over who was going to enter first, even as they rang the bell. Valey and Gandalf stood back, watching.

“Guys, I think that maybe you should stand back a bit. I’m pretty sure-” But Valey doesn’t get to finish as the door opens, and all of them fall in on each other at the feet of a very confused looking hobbit, who looks both weary and relieved to see Gandalf.

Fili and Kili had walked out into the hall to see what the commotion was and burst out laughing at the pile of dwarves now struggling to get up in the doorway.

“I tried to tell you.” Valey says, shaking her head.

Kili starts at the sound of her voice and his jaw drop as he stares. "Valey?“

She grins widely. "Hey.”

“What are you doing here?” He doesn’t move, just staring, slack jawed.

“I may have had something to do with it.” Fili says with a grin, throwing an arm around his brother and winking at Valey. "Convinced her parents that we needed someone that was good with maps, took a bit, but I managed.“

Kili stares at his brother, his expression growing worried. "Does Uncle know?”

Fili winced. "Not…exactly.“

Valey had been expecting as such and she sighs. "Fili…Thorin is likely to send me home.”

But Fili shakes his head. "No, not even Uncle would do that. No way he is sending a woman off on the road alone. I take it that Bofur and the other took good care of you?“

"Of course we did,” Bofur had managed to free himself from the pile, brushing himself down. "The lass is a blast, but I guess that’s why Kili likes-“

"Well I’m glad it all went well.” Fili says, a bit loudly, cutting him off, and stepping forward and taking Valey’s hand. "Come on, we’ve still got a lot to do before dinner!“

Valey smiles and takes a moment to hug Kili tightly, who laughs loudly and returns the hug, over joyed that she was there. Together, they all finished setting up for dinner, Kili and Valey talking very animatedly together, Fili sharing a look with Balin and Dwalin and winking, Balin shaking his head and Dwalin snickering into his mug of ale.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin was furious. He glared at his nephews as they both stood in front of Valey protectively, and the other dwarves looked a little nervous as well.

“I organised it Uncle.” Fili spoke up, earning Thorin’s furious glare on him. "I knew we would need someone skilled with maps, hence why she is here.“

"And you did not think to consult me on this?” Thorin’s voice was deathly quiet, they all knew that his fury came out quietly.

“I knew you would not allow her, that you would insist on it being her father instead.” Fili continued. "But her father is well past being able to travel, that’s why he took to map making in the first place. Valey has all his skills plus the youth of still being able to travel.“

"Don’t give me that Fili.” Thorin snarled. "You organised this for Kili.“

But Fili shakes his head, his golden hair flying. "No. I organised this for the betterment of the Company. Yes, I did not tell you, but I felt it necessary to prove that I could do something right on my own.”

They stare at each other, it was clear that Fili had planned for this outcome, and he was not backing down from Thorin.

Thorin still looks less than impressed. "We will deal with this later.“

Valey found herself nervously seated between Fili and Kili at the end of the table as the discussion went on. Bofur and the others had explained what was happening on the way there so she wasn’t in the dark about it all, but she was still a little stunned at the plan.

It wasn’t everyday you planned to go against a dragon.

So the next day the journey truly began, the brothers making sure that Valey was well out of range of Thorin’s fury, and making sure that she was more than comfortable, often going out of their way to help her with things, no matter how simple, especially Kili.

But they weren’t the only ones, the other dwarves and Bilbo all taking a liking to her company. It seemed to make Thorin’s mood worse that he was the only one that did not approve of her being there.

Valey soon proved her worth when she pointed out that they were heading too far north and that they needed to head east as soon as possible to correct their path.

It didn’t improve Thorin’s mood.

"Don’t worry Valey.” Fili says to her cheerfully. "He’ll come around.“

"Right.” Valey mumbles. It was very draining being disliked by the leader of the Company as his anger always seemed to beat her cheerful moods down in a second.

Kili was often the one helping her get into a good mood again, making sure that she was having a good time no matter how bad Thorin was treating her.

It changed when the rain came.

For almost three weeks straight, it rained. They were all wet, all cold, and all sick of not being able to get dry, a few of them even having the sniffles. The mud made the days slow and the humidity drained their energy until they were all a little snappy with each other. The only one, seemingly unaffected, was Gandalf.

It was on one night that the rain finally seemed to ease and they could build a proper fire to dry some of their gear.

Valey was sitting by herself, eyeing off the miserable looking Company, many who were trying to gather close to the fire. She was tired and weary as much as any of them and it had felt like some time since she had last laughed.

Her gaze moved to Kili, who was grudgingly putting his damp boots back on, a frown on his face, and, despite it all, a smirk crosses her face.

She gets to her feet and casually walks over to him. "Kili?“

Kili looks up at her and a tired smile lifts the corner of his mouth. "You okay Val?”

Valey nods absently. "Just wet and tired like the rest of us.“ She crouches down to his level. "Also starved of a laugh.”

He raises an eyebrow. "What?“

Kili just happened to be sitting in front of a pile of mud, one that he was then unceremoniously shoved into, Valey laughing loudly as she was quick to dart away. It took a moment for Kili to realise what had happened and then he was on his feet dashing after her.

It didn’t take long for Kili and Valey to get Fili involved in their game either and soon almost all of the Company was laughing as the three tagged each other, usually by pushing the other into the mud.

Almost everyone.

Thorin sat, glaring darkly at Valey. As Kili tackled her, both of them landing heavily in the mud and Fili buckling over in laughter, Thorin stood.

"You three need to stop this now. You are acting like children.” He said loudly, earning stares from everyone.

Kili scrambles to his feet, helping Valey to her feet straight after, both of them dripping with mud.

“Uncle-”

“No Kili,” Thorin growls. "It is time you starting to act your age and she is not helping.“

Valey was in no mood to be treated like this any more and she folds her arms and faces Thorin.

"Oh poo to you.” She snaps angrily, earning stunned looks, including from Thorin. "Stop being such an old man and learn to enjoy yourself for once.“

Thorin’s eyes flash. "You need to remember, little girl, that I only let you continue with us as it would’ve been too dangerous for you to return home alone. So you will respect my authority lest I leave you behind.”

“I’d like to see you try.” She says hotly, folding her arms. "Because I’m pretty sure all of the others would not allow that.“

All eyes were averted from Thorin as he glances at all the others before returning to her. "That may be so, but it would not stop me from making the rest of this journey very miserable for you. Now, stop corrupting my nephews with this childish nonsense and-”

Splat.

There was a stunned silence as the pile of mud dripped from Thorin’s head, having been very accurately thrown by Valey.

“Why you arrogant, puffed up, ignorant dwarf!” She snapped, readying another handful of mud. "Did you not ever learn to laugh a little? Or have fun? Or did you just so happen to skip that part of your childhood!?“

It was lucky Fili and Kili were next to her as they managed to grab her before she can throw the second handful of mud and hold her back a bit as Thorin slowly wipes the mud from his face.

"Easy Val, I think that’s enough.” Fili says quietly, glancing at his Uncle while Kili looks on pale faced.

“Well I don’t.” She says hotly. "I’ve had quite enough of this nonsense from him. I am tired and wet just like the rest of you! Now all I wanted to do was to bring a bit of laughter back to the camp after all the misery we’ve had, something I managed to do until he put a stop to it!“

All eyes were between Valey and Thorin now, who’s blue eyes had reappeared from the coating of mud that had covered his face and were glaring at her.

"Get her out of my sight.” He growls and looks at Kili. "Now.“

Kili begins tugging on her arm. "Come on Val.”

“But-”

Fili begins to push her as well, both of them managing to start to lead her away.

“Fili, I wish a word.” Thorin says causing Fili to wince.

So Kili leads Valey away, much to her annoyance, he only stops once the noises from camp have disappeared and lets out a very slow breath.

“He deserved it Ki.” Valey says hotly. "And don’t say he didn’t, it’s been bothering you too.“

"I know.” He says quietly but looks at her with concern. "But Uncle Thorin isn’t someone who you want on your bad side Val. This isn’t-“

"I’m already on his bad side.” She snapped. "For whatever reason he does not like me and do you have any idea how frustrating it is?“

"He doesn’t like you because of me.” Kili says suddenly, his voice just as angry.

Valey looks at him stunned. "What?“

Kili kicked a stone in the mud, his anger surprising her. "I always talked about you to him, always confided to him about-about everything, and then one day I happened to start talking about what could happen and he suddenly turns against it!”

“Kili…” She says quietly. "What are you talking about?“

Kili rounds on her, his eyes searching hers. "You know what I’m talking about Valey because you’ve felt it too.”

Heat creeps up into Valey’s cheeks. "Felt what Kili?“

Kili lets out an impatient breath of air before marching over to her and crushing his mouth to hers. Valey squeaks in surprise but does not move away from the frenzied kiss which Kili breaks as quickly as he had started it, red creeping up into his face.

They stared at each other.

"Kili-” Valey had no idea was she was going to say.

Kili stared at his feet. "I’m sorry Val, I don’t know what came over me.“

"Um,” She fought with herself, trying to find the right words. "That’s okay?“

He glances up with a raised eyebrow. "That’s okay?”

Valey just nods numbly, her cheeks still very red.

Kili lets out a slow and steady breath. "Look…let’s just pretend that this didn’t happen, alright? We’ll just…leave it between us two, we’d never hear the end of it anyway.“

She nods in agreement. "I…I think that would be the best for the moment.” She didn’t entirely know what she was saying, but he had taken her by such a surprise that she hadn’t been overly ready to open up so much.

He pulls her into a hug. "I’m sorry Val.“ He mumbles into her hair. "I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t.”

“We’ll just…wait here until someone comes and gets us.”

Realising she wouldn’t convince him tonight, she just nods and hopes that Thorin definitely wouldn’t be too mad at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Valey was definitely in Thorin’s bad books now, but instead of just becoming more annoyed at her, he ignored her. The only way she could now bring things up to him were Fili and Kili.

And Kili wasn’t talking to her.

Ever since the awkward kiss, Kili had been avoiding her, and she felt terribly guilty about it.

It was on their first night in Rivendell, Valey making sure she had some space from the others, that Fili approached her.

“Are you alright Valey?” He asked, sitting next to her.

“As alright one can be after being captured by trolls and chased down by wargs.” She tries a smile, but it barely tugs at her lips.

Fili frowns. “That’s not what I meant.”

Red flushed her cheeks and she stares her lap. “I’m fine.”

He sighs and cups her chin, bringing her gaze to his. “What happened?”

“I…” Valy hesitates, Kili and her had agreed not to say anything, but with the way things were, she wasn’t sure she had much choice. “Kili kissed me.” She mumbles, turning her head away again and staring back at her lap.

Fili sat there stunned. “He what?”

“He kissed me Fi.” She says and rubs her eyes as she feels tears threatening to over spill her eyes. “And I…I didn’t know how to react. I stood there and did nothing.”

Fili frowns. “I thought you said you loved him?”

“I do.” She gave a little hiccup, trying to control her emotions. “But it was after the whole incident with Thorin, and I just….I just…”

Fili hesitates but then wraps an arm around her, tightening his grip when he feels her trembling. “Easy Val, it’s okay, we can sort this out.”

The sob broke through before she could stop it and then all the emotions that had been built up over the last few weeks poured over as she openly cried, curling into Fili’s chest.

Fili hugs her tight, biting his lip for a moment. “That’s why Kili hasn’t been talking to you?”

Valey sobs a little louder and nods against him.

Fili sighs. “My foolish brother, whatever shall I do with you?”

He stayed with her until her tears settled, gently rubbing her back and swaying slightly, both unaware that they were being watched.

“I’m guessing Thorin will want me to stay here?” She asked numbly.

Fili winces. “I doubt even he would leave you with the elves.”

“But don’t be surprised if he does, right.” Valey sighs and straightens up, her nose very red from crying. “I’m sorry Fili, I haven’t meant to be so much trouble.”

“It’s not your fault.” Fili says gently. “Trust me Val. I’ll see what I can, see if I can make any of them see reason.”

But Valey shakes her head. “You’ve been in enough trouble for me already.”

Fili just smiles warmly. “Hey, you are like sister to me. It’s worth it to see you happy.” He leans over and kisses her forehead lightly before standing. “I’ll figure something out, I promise.”

He leaves her alone, walking away. Valey sighs and decides to go for a walk, heading the opposite direction to Fili.

Fili, however, was followed, and soon heard angry footsteps approaching him.

He turns, surprised, to find Kili furious behind him.

“Are you okay Kili?” He asked slowly, taking in his brothers posture.

“Stay away from her.” Kili growled, making it clear his anger did indeed have the better of him.

Fili raises an eyebrow. “Valey? Last I checked she was as much my friend as she was yours.”

“I mean it Fili.” Kili snapped. “Stay away from Valey.”

“Kili,” Fili tried hard to mask his amusement. “Are you jealous?”

Kili’s face turned bright red. “No.”

Fili gaze softens on his brother. “Really Kili. Just tell her.”

Kili shakes his head furiously. “Don’t change the subject! I want you stay away from Valey.”

“Why? Afraid I’ll do what you won’t?”

This clearly struck a nerve and Kili’s eyes darkened. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Fili folds his arms. “And what would you do if I did?”

“I would…I would…”

“Honestly Ki, if you want her so bad, then tell her, before someone else does.” Fili frowns at his brother. “And I don’t care what Uncle says, your happiness is worth more than that, as is hers.”

Kili was still angry, one of his hands clenching and unclenching by his side, but Fili could tell his words were working.

“Seriously Kili, you will regret it in the years to come if you don’t. You’ll watch her get married and you’ll be forced into marriage, and then what? Spend your lives in misery? Pining for something you cannot have? Tell her.” Fili clasps his brothers shoulders. “You know Valey and I are just friends, I can think of her no more than as a sister. So from an older brother that cares deeply for you both, tell her.”

This calmed Kili considerably and he sighs. “I’m sorry Fi, I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s just stress.” Fili smiles at him. “Although, I don’t know what you have to stress about, you had your first kiss didn’t you?”

It takes a moment for this to sink in for Kili, his face once again going bright red as he realised what Fili had said, but Fili had already dashed away with a bright laugh.

“She told you?” He asked, but Fili had vanished. “Fili!” Kili runs after him.

Valey found herself by a small bridge in Rivendell, a cascading waterfall sparkling in the night light. She sat on the bridge, content to let the noise wash out her thoughts.

“Valey?”

She looks up and instantly looks away, Thorin standing there, she bites her tongue to stop any sort of response.

Thorin carefully moves forward. “May I join you?”

“Why?” She asks suspiciously.

“Because I wish to talk to you.”

“That’d be a first.”

Thorin frowns and sits with her. “I am sorry I have been less than inviting.”

Valey snorts, still desiring to ignore him, his status or not.

“Would you like to know why?”

This time, she does look at him, and for the first time, she could see concern in his expression.

She hesitates but a desire for truth burned. “Okay.”

Thorin lets out a slow breath. “As you know, I am very protective of my nephews.” She nods. “I’ve had to be their father figure growing up, something that has not been easy as you know.”

Again she nods, she knew the family well after all, and often watched Thorin’s interactions with the boys growing up.

“Well, I used to listen with amusement as Kili told me tales of your exploits together, it reminded me a lot of my own younger days. But when the tales continued as you got older, his tone had also changed.” Thorin sighs, he was watching the path of the waterfall as Valey stared at him, wondering what he could possibly say. “And I realised what was happening long before he did.”

Thorin’s gaze met hers and a sad smile crossed his lips. “He was falling in love with you.”

Valey’s heart skipped a beat or two and heat flooded her cheeks, causing her to look away from Thorin.

“It instantly concerned me as I did not think you would return his feelings, but as I watched you two grow older, I realised they were indeed returned.”

Valey opens her mouth to say something, maybe to deny what he said, but she quickly realises she can’t and shuts it again.

“So then I had a new concern.” He continued, looking back at the waterfall. “You were both still so young and had not grown out of your playful ways, I was concerned if you two were to rush into such things it would not end well. I was also worried because, having been there for them, I am, as I said, very protective of them. I was not ready for Kili to make such a decision.”

“It’s not your decision to make.” She says, suddenly angry. “This is Kili’s and my decision. Just because you don’t like-”

“Valey.” She shuts her mouth with an audible click, his voice stern. “I realise that now, but for a long time that was how I was looking at it and I am sorry.”

It takes Valey a moment to realise he had apologized and then she looks at him confused. “So that is the only reason you do not like me?”

Thorin shakes his head. “No, I still think you are a bad influence on Fili and Kili.” Her heart sinks a little. “But I also think that you are what Kili needs. Having watched you on this journey I know you are no longer the little girl I was seeing you as, but a strong woman.” He chuckles. “Strong enough to throw mud at a king.”

Valey’s face burns and she hangs her head.

“Do not fret Valey.” Thorin says kindly. “You had every right to do that, I was being unreasonable. You were not the only one made miserable by the rain.”

“Still, I’m sorry, I was angry, but I still shouldn’t have done something so foolish.” She gives a half smile. “You must have thought me a real child then.”

“Just a little.” He chuckles again and then sighs. “The point of all this Valey, is that, should Kili want to, you two have my permission.”

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him. “You mean it? Despite everything?”

Thorin nods. “I think, in the times to come, Kili will need someone to remind him to have fun, and that person is you. I have never seen Kili happier with you.”

Valey threw her arms around him, surprising him. “Thank you.”

He returns the hug hesitantly, unsure of what to do. “You’re welcome.”

Valey then jumps to her feet. “I have to go and find Kili.”

“Go on.” He waves a hand at her, trying to hide a smile.

Valey doesn’t rid the smile of her face as she runs through Rivendell looking for Kili, eventually finding him talking away with Fili.

He looks up as she runs over, scrambling to his feet, only seeing tears pouring down her face.

“Valey! What’s wrong?” He asks as she hugs him tight.

“I need to talk to you.” She says, breaking away and taking his hand, tears still pouring from her eyes.

“But…why are you crying?” He asks, trying to pull her back to him, concerned.

“Come on Kili, I need to talk.” She says, pulling again.

Kili looks worried but moves after Fili gives him a little shove, a grin on his face.

Valey practically drags Kili along until she finds a quiet spot for just the two of them.

Kili looks very confused. “Valey, please tell me what is wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong.” She say, wiping away the tears, even though more kept coming. “I am just incredibly happy.”

Kili frowns and tilts his head slightly. “About what?”

“Oh Kili, I’m so sorry about the other day. I should’ve told you then but I was so over emotional that I didn’t know how to.” She beams at him, Thorin’s words echoing through her mind. It was if that had been all she was waiting for, the last piece to fall into place was his approval. “I did understand what you were saying and I know what you felt because I feel it too.”

Kili had frozen, staring at her with wide eyes.

“But up until now, it never felt right to admit anything.” She shakes her head. “But your Uncle, he just…he just had a talk with me and now it’s all okay. He understands and accepts it. Kili…I love you.”

Kili’s face went white and his jaw dropped slightly before turning bright red.

Valey giggles nervously at his expression, unsure of what he was thinking.

“You know,” He says slowly, licking his lips. “I always thought that I would be the first to tell you.”

Valey smiles and he matches her grin, stepping in and pulling her close, his head resting against hers.

“I love you too Valey.” He winces a little. “Sorry about, well, that first kiss.”

“That’s okay, you have plenty of time to make up for it.”

They both laugh and Valey leans up and presses her lips to his.

Later, Fili moves and sits next to Thorin, who was watching Kili and Valey sitting next to each other, having not left each others side and nearly always touching each other.

“I’m glad you finally came around.” Fili says, smirking at his uncle.

Thorin snorts. “Well, you were very insistent.”

“Look at them Uncle, you can’t say it’s not for the best.” Fili says, still smiling.

“I never said it wasn’t, I just said they were too young.” Thorin sighs. “You were right Fili, is that what you wanted to hear?”

Fili beams. “Thanks Uncle. Oi! Dwalin!” He shouts and then beckons when Dwalin looks over.

Dwalin rolls his eyes and throws a coin pouch at him, which Fili catches.

Thorin shakes his head, smiling. “You are definitely a Durin.”

Fili chuckles, tucking the pouch away. “Just wait till the new round of bets start.”

Just then, there was a squeal from Valey, Kili having dumped mashed potato on her head so that it dripped down from hair. The dwarves all laughed, especially Kili, but it wasn’t until Valey retaliated, Kili too ending up covered in potato, that the real laughter started, and soon, a food fight, Kili and Valey in the center.

Ultimately, they viewed it as a good end to a day, curling up together and peacefully falling asleep.


End file.
